To Save a Soul
by SunRise19
Summary: When an elderly lioness comes to the pride lands and confuses Kovu for Scar and Simba for Mufasa, how far will the pride and Rafiki go to save a soul?...PLZ RR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all!

It's me; I'm back posting another Lion King story!

Wow, a lot has changed in my life since my last Lion King fic. For one, I now work a fulltime job updating medical records and also I have moved in to a new house. Well, moving in to the house was about a year ago, and getting my job was about eight months ago but I really needed to settle in and take a rest from writing. As for my other Lion King stories "A Stranger Kind of Love," and "Connected Paths," will be updated before the month of July so keep an eye on them! Who knows, maybe even sooner than that!

I hope you enjoy this newest idea, all comments and suggestions are greatly greatly appreciated!! Your reviews really do mean a lot, I really love getting them!

P.S. A note about the story: I'm going on the assumption that Simba didn't know Scar's real name. That's all I'm saying, have fun reading and be sure to hit the button at the bottom on your way out!!

Thank you so much!

----------

The sun was high in the savannah sky as two lions walked throughout the pride lands. Long green grass swayed in the wind as birds sat happily in trees singing the songs of the afternoon. These two lions; Simba and Kovu walked in comfortable silence, noticing the beauty of nature and enjoying the moment of peace that this time allotted them.

"Kovu," Simba said after a moment, "I know that the next few weeks of training to become king may be a bit overwhelming for you. I just want you to know that it was for me as well, and that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here to listen."

Kovu gave a smile of appreciation, "Thank you Simba, the only training I received about being a king was from my mother. And, well…"

He let the sentence hang in the air, the future ruler not knowing how to end it himself.

Simba was about to give a reply when the two of them heard a frantic flapping of wings above them. The king quickly halted as Zazu flew down in front of them.

"Sire," he said as he tried to catch his breath, "Mad lioness, crossed the boarder, rambling-"

"Zazu," Simba spoke his name rather roughly, "Zazu, calm down and then speak."

After a moment of heavy breaths coming from the hornbill Zazu lifted his head, "Sire, Kovu, there is well, a very quite disturbing site to see near the northern boarder."

"The northern boarder," Kovu repeated, "What is it?"

"A lioness young master," Zazu answered, "Golden fur and black rimmed ears was what I could make out. She was writhing on the ground; screaming about how she had to see him."

"Did she say who?" Simba inquired as he arched an eyebrow.

"No," the bird said, "She lunged at me a few times, she was yelling that I must go get him. Begging, pleading for me to get him."

"Alright Zazu," Simba pondered for a moment; "Alright, Kovu and I will go and see her. And, just in case if she's injured go and fetch Rafiki."

Zazu began to give directions to Simba while Kovu sniffed for any hint of a scent.

"Just follow the rock path," Zazu finished as he took flight heading towards Rafiki's tree.

"He didn't say she was injured," Kovu stated as Simba began to run towards the spot.

"I know," Simba replied, "However, she may be and perhaps Zazu didn't see it."

It only took a few more minutes to reach the spot where indeed a lioness lay thrashing around in the dry cracked earth. The trees provided some shade but nothing else as Simba and Kovu neared the lioness.

"Stay back," Simba softly said and Kovu stopped and allowed Simba to move forward in order to get a better look at the unexpected find.

As Simba moved closer towards the large cat, she quickly stopped her paws and bolted upright on her haunches. The movement was so quick it started the king into halting. With some distance put between him and the lioness, Simba was able to get a good look at her. Their were indeed specks of gold throughout her fur however the color of her pelt was mostly grey. Her head erect, Simba saw in to brown eyes that stared blankly back at him. No emotion lay in this elder lioness's eyes, no expression was on her face as she regarded Simba with a slight tilt of her head to the left.

"Mufasa?" she inquired, her voice held the sound of age however came out as strong.

Simba cocked his head to the side, "I beg your pardon ma'm but-"

"Simba, is the lioness?-"

Kovu unknowingly cut off the king as he hurried to Simba's side, thus causing the lioness to quickly move her gaze over towards the younger lion. Brown widened eyes stared at Kovu, at first unsure but then her mouth worked itself in to a small smile as the older lioness gave a short gasp.

"Taka," she breathed, "Is it truly you?"

Kovu took a step back as Simba glanced over to him with a questionable expression on his face.

'Why did you not stay back?' Simba thought as his eyes returned to the older lioness that was sitting in the grasslands, staring in awe at Kovu.

Then before either one of them could do anything the lioness's body went limp and fell to the ground with a soft thud. It was then Rafiki appeared, carrying herbs with Zazu flying above his head.

"Rafiki, what did you do?" Kovu asked, surprised at the monkey's sudden appearance.

"I did nothing," Rafiki replied hurrying over to the lioness's side, "What are you two doing? Can you not see she is old and weak?"

"Yes, Rafiki," Simba answered, "She was sitting up talking about my father-"

"You mean," Rafiki began as he tended to the unconscious lioness, "She mistook you for Mufasa."

Simba nodded, "Yes, I tried to correct her but then Kovu came and she said he was someone named Taka. Who is Taka?"

Simba and Kovu stood as Rafiki motioned them over. The old mandrill did not give a reply as he helped Simba put the lioness onto Kovu's back.

"Taka," Rafiki said as the four of them made the trek back to pride rock Zazu flying above them, "Taka, was the true name of your uncle Scar."

------End of Chapter 1.--------


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all!!!

Wow, I can't believe so many people reviewed this story! Your reviews truly do mean a lot, thank you so much for taking the time to RR my story!

I really hope you'll like this chapter, your comments and suggestions are always appreciated!

Thank you so much for your reviews, here is chapter 2 and I hope you really enjoy it!

--------------

Chapter 2:

-----------------

When Rafiki said those words, Simba halted in his tracks. Mouth open he stared after Kovu who was carrying the lioness on his back.

"Hey," Rafiki said as he turned not seeing Simba behind them, "Hey you, why are you just standing still?"

At this question Kovu stopped as Rafiki walked back towards Simba who was rooted to the spot his eyes focused on the lioness.

"Scar," Simba growled as he turned his gaze on Rafiki, "Scar, she knew Scar."

"No," Rafiki shook his head as he urged Simba to continue walking, "She knew Taka."

"Taka, Scar, what difference?-"

Simba ducked as Rafiki's stick nearly missed his head, "There is a difference," the mandrill snapped as he quickened his pace in order to catch up to where Kovu was standing.

"Rafiki," Simba persisted, "what difference is there? You told me that Taka was Scar's real name. What-ow!"

Simba winced and jumped back, startled for this time the blow from Rafiki's stick landed on his forehead.

"Ah, Simba," he lightly chided as they all began walking towards pride rock again, "You do not learn very well. Trust me, there is a difference."

Simba sighed as he hung his head, "I, I just, how many times must the past be brought up?"

"He has a good point," Kovu muttered as Zazu flew ahead of them.

Rafiki sighed as he lowered his staff, "Ah, however this time I had nothing to do with it."

The king said nothing as they sped up the pace, for pride rock was much closer and Simba knew that the lioness had to be given help. No matter whom she was seeking, or who she once knew Simba was not going to allow her to be tossed aside. With a resolute expression on his face he straightened his posture and headed towards the structure that was his home.

"Very good," he heard the soft voice of Rafiki beside him, "You will truly learn from the past."

The monarch gave Rafiki a questioning look however knew not to inquire of the mandrill what he meant by that statement. The king knew, as well as Kovu that no answer would be given.

-------------------

"Simba, what happened?"

It was Nala who asked this question as the queen, followed by Kiara and Sarabi came down off of pride rock.

"I'm fine," he reassured Nala and his daughter with a quick nuzzle, "It is this Lioness, who isn't so well."

It was then Kovu moved forward, raising his head to meet Kiara's concerned gaze.

"We found her at the northern boarder," Simba explained, "She is very elderly and weak. She needs our help."

"I shall go and fetch her some water," Sarabi said however Simba gave her a look asking for her to stay.

"Nala," Simba began, "Kovu and I will take her up to the cave. Kiara, can you go and get her some water and Nala bring her back some of the zebra that you caught this morning."

Bewildered at her husband's request Nala tilted her head and inquired, "Simba, she is unconscious. How will she be able to eat zebra?"

The king shook his head as if trying to clear his mind, "Just, put some aside for her when she wakes up."

Nala nodded as her and Kiara left and Simba turned towards his mother, "Mom, do you know who she is?"

The former queen fell instep with her son as Kovu slowly made his way up towards the cavern's entrance, "Let Kovu put her down so as I can get a better look at her."

Upon entering the cave, Simba walked ahead and gave her a comfortable spot in the back where the heat of the afternoon wouldn't penetrate as much. Kovu leaned down in order for Simba and Rafiki to gently lay the lioness on the cavern floor.

As Rafiki got out some herbs from one of the gourds on his staff, Sarabi came up to the lioness and sniffed in order to catch a familiar scent. Upon finding none the former queen drew back her head.

"I do not know," Sarabi said after a moment longer studying the lioness, "I don't know her scent, and I have never seen her before."

Taking a step back Sarabi gestured towards Sarafina in the front of the cavern, "Sara, have you seen her before?"

Nala's mother took a few steps forward in order to come closer towards her friend as she peered down at the large cat. Taking a sniff and gazing at her for a moment Sarafina spoke, "No, I don't know who she is as well. I don't recognize the scent or her face."

From where he stood the king looked perplexed, "With all do respect, you two are the oldest lionesses in our pride. I thought that since she looked older than you that…"

The king's voice trailed off as the lioness moved in her sleep, while Rafiki finished placing the last of the heeling herbs onto the various cuts on her pelt.

"Rafiki," the king turned his gaze on the monkey, "Please, do you know her? You must know who she is."

"I'll stay here at pride rock until she wakes up," Rafiki answered, "I shall know more in the morning."

"Rafiki," Simba snapped, "You know everything. What is she doing here? She knows Scar-"

"Taka," came the soft voice of the sleeping lioness that made Simba stop speaking.

Sarabi and Sarafina each looked surprised as the two of them gazed at Simba. As Sarabi, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki and Kovu stood around to see what if anything else she'd say Kiara came in with a shell full of water.

"What's goin' on here?" came a small voice from behind Kiara. As the princess moved forward in order to place down the shell Timon and Pumbaa came forward each carefully carrying a shell of water.

"Woh," Timon started as he glimpsed the lioness, "Who's the old lady?"

"Timon!" Simba exclaimed as he faced his two friends; the king wishing he could give them an answer.

"I don't know," he said after a moment of thought, "I would very much like if Rafiki-"

Simba ducked as the mandrill swung his stick, "Give it time," he said before walking outside and heading back to his tree in order to get more herbs for later that evening.

"Oi," Timon said as he leaned back on Pumbaa's head, "What's with the monkey?"

"So Simba," Pumbaa said after a moment, "Where did you come across her?"

"The northern boarder," Simba answered as he told everyone everything that he knew.

"Wow," Kiara said after a moment's pause, "Rafiki says there is a difference, and he has never been wrong. We need to trust him."

The king gazed around his family, gazed around his pride for a long moment before turning and walking out of the cave. Simba made his way towards the edge of pride rock and sat down, letting the wind move through his mane.

"Daddy?"

The king turned to see Kiara walking towards him, her paws not even making a sound on the rock as she sat next to him.

"She's really old," Kiara said as Simba looked over to her.

"I know," he replied, "I will help her but the fact that she's bringing up Scar again worries me."

"Daddy," Kiara asked, "Why does it worry you? She's an elderly lioness; she can't do anything to us or to you. Why are you finding it so hard to trust Rafiki? He's never steered us wrong."

Simba gawked at his daughter in amazement, "Kiara, when did you become so wise?"

The future queen smiled as she stood up, "I learned from my father. He told me that we are one."

Simba fondly nuzzled his daughter, "You're still my little cub," he said as Kiara chuckled.

After nuzzling her father in return she went back in to the cavern as the sun began to set. Turning towards the pink and purple colors that streaked across the sky Simba gave a deep sigh. He knew his daughter was right in what she had said, regardless of who this lioness once knew he would try and help her and to trust Rafiki. The lion had always done so before, and he couldn't work out as to why this bothered him so much that he was losing faith in the shaman. The king tilted his head back and closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of the wind as it washed over him. It was times like these when the world settled down from the day and the air became quiet that the king liked to think.

With most nights came the musing of how to run the pride lands, solving disputes between animals, if he was spending enough time with his family as well as many other things. He tried not to dwell on the past to much, for it took him to places in his mind that he did not wish to venture.

Unfortunately, this quiet night was different. The king had thought that the past could finally rest in peace, however he was wrong. It seemed to the lion that when things would settle in his mind, when the nightmares would stop something would happen to bring them up again. It had only been a few months after Kovu and the outlander's arrival in to the pride lands and Simba was just getting used to events calming down and then she came along.

As Simba got to his paws in order to head in to the cavern, he prayed that tonight's sleep would be different and that the nightmares would not come.

---------End of Chapter 2.----------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: Hi all!!

I'm back with chapter 3! It's got everything! I hope you all will enjoy it! Some sweet moments, shocking ones and some that are just unbelieveable await you in this chapter! It was so much fun to write!

Thank you all so very much for all of your awesome reviews! They really do mean a lot, and are greatly appreciated!

I hope you all will like and enjoy the chapter, don't forget to please hit the little button at the bottom of the page. It won't hurt, I promise!

P.S. I have a pole on my page, feel free to go and please vote in it!

Chapter 3:

"Hey uncle Scar," the cub excitedly asked, "Will I like the surprise?"

"Simba," Scar's voice sounded as he looked at his nephew, "It's to die for."

"Noooooooooo!!" Simba screamed as Mufasa's body fell off the cliff to the stampeding wilderbeasts below.

"The king is dead, and if it weren't for you he'd still be alive."

"Run away Simba, run away and never return."

'Run away, run away, run away, run away, run away, run away, run away, run away, run away, run away, never return, never return, never return, never return, never return, never return, never return, never return.'

With a gasp, Simba jolted from his sleep next to Nala breathing heavily. Blinking open his eyes, he swallowed the lump in his throat when he noticed that all of his pride was around him. Simba's eyes flickered towards the back of the cavern where the elderly lioness slept. Giving a deep sigh Simba rose to his paws and silently padded out onto pride rock. Trying to shake off the nightmare, Simba sat down on the rock and gave another deep sigh.

"I thought they would stop," Simba softly said, "I prayed to the Great kings and yet the nightmares still come. Will they ever stop?"

The king murmured to himself as he surveyed his lands, the sun just coming up over the horizon.

"I get them as well," Simba startled slightly as Kovu's voice floated to his ears and the king turned his head to see Kovu sitting not far off from where he was.

"Kovu," Simba began as the lion stood up and neared the king of the pride lands.

"My mother," the future king said flatly as he looked at his paws, "She was just as mad as Scar was if not more."

"Yeah," Simba said then shook his head, "I mean, I suppose so. I don't know; I'm sorry."

The king mentally kicked himself, feeling that what he just uttered sounded completely wrong. He was never really good with comforting people when it came to nightmares. Even with his daughter Kiara when she was a cub, it was Nala who handled that issue.

"You aren't alone Simba," Kovu's voice pulled the monarch out of his thoughts as Kovu sat next to the king, "I know what it's like."

Kovu sighed as the two lions watched the sun rise above them, the bright colors awakening the day and showing the pride lands in its entire splendor.

"Does Kiara know?" Simba inquired after a moment.

"No," Kovu replied, "One of us has to sleep at night. How about Nala?"

Simba nodded, "Yeah, yeah she knows."

The monarch didn't mention how he used to be woken up by Nala nuzzling him and licking his tears away. He did not bring up the fact that it was she who offered him her silent comfort as he wept, or how she'd quietly walk through out the pride lands with out saying a word and just being beside him.

Instead he said, "You should tell her."

"I'm going for a walk," Kovu replied after a moment as he stood up on the rock and headed down the step like stones to the bottom of the structure. Simba watched as Kovu left before turning his eyes towards the rising sun.

"Simba, are you alright?" Nala's soft voice greeted the king's ears as she came up to him and sat down.

"I'm fine Nala," he said although the queen knew he was not. However, she was familiar with these episodes and gently put her head onto the lion's shoulder.

"How is the lioness?" the king inquired as he gave his wife a grateful look.

"She's still asleep," Nala said as she rubbed her head against his own, "Don't worry Simba, it won't be as bad as you fear."

"I hope you're right," he answered as he turned to his wife, the two of them sharing a nuzzle. After a few minutes Nala pulled back, "I'm going to assemble the lionesses and go hunting."

"Zazu should be arriving any moment and I'll go on patrol," he replied straightening his form. After one last nuzzle Nala stood to her paws and walked inside the cavern.

"Good morning sire," just as Simba knew Zazu flew down and landed in front of the king, "I am checking in with the morning report."

"Good morning Zazu," Simba said as he looked down at the bird, "What is it that you have to tell me? I was just about to go on patrol."

The hornbill took to Simba's shoulder as the king began making his way down to the grasslands below. Looking back, he saw Nala, Kiara, Vitani and the rest of the hunting party come out of the cavern. In the rear came Rafiki, and at the monkey's appearance Simba stopped and waited for Rafiki to speak.

"We must talk," Rafiki said as the lionesses all parted to let him through.

The king nodded as the mandrill neared him, "Zazu, please go and fetch Kovu. The rest of you, go to the bottom of pride rock where we will wait for him."

"Sire?" Zazu questioned Simba as the bird looked at him.

"Yes, do as Rafiki says," Simba responded knowing how hard it was for the hornbill to really take orders from anyone but the king and queen.

Simba watched as everyone was gathered and went down to sit at the foot of pride rock. The king looked at Rafiki when everyone was gone.

"It is about the lioness?" Simba asked as Rafiki nodded.

"I felt that I must inform everyone as to whom she is," Rafiki said as Simba sighed hoping that his worries and anxieties would be put to rest.

"I will need everyone's coroporation," Rafiki continued, "If you so choose to give it. It will not be an easy task. Especially for young Kovu."

The ruler nodded, "Rafiki, what do you mean?"

The monkey just pointed his stick to where he saw Kovu making his way towards the huddled lionesses. Rafiki descended the rock and Simba followed, noticing that Timon and Pumbaa were also included to hear the news.

"Hey Simba," Timon greeted as the king joined his pride, "What gives? Pumbaa and I were just about to munch on some totally awesome grub!"

Simba shrugged, "Sorry about that guys, but this is really important."

"Bad enough we had to get up so early to find them," Timon mumbled as Simba shot him a look.

"He's just being a little grumpy," Pumbaa said as Simba cleared his throat.

"Everyone," the king started as the chatter began to quiet down, "Rafiki has something that he needs to tell us. It concerns the lioness that Kovu and I found the day before."

The lionesses commenced whispering to one another as the king looked at his pride.

"I wonder who she is?"

"It seems like Rafiki knows."

"He knows everything."

"Alright enough," Simba spoke as he raised his paw in the air signaling for everyone to be silent.

"Now," Rafiki began speaking as the crowd was quiet once more, "I am certain all of you are wondering about this lioness. The lioness's name is Nalu."

Rafiki paused before continuing, "I would not be surprised if none of you have heard her name before. For you see, she was exiled from the pride lands many years before."

"Exiled?" Simba questioned a bit alarmed at this news, "She was exiled from the pride lands. Why was she banished? Why is she here? Why did we?-"

"She was exiled," Rafiki's voice raised slightly cutting off Simba's questions, "For standing up to a king."

"Scar?" Kiara inquired as Rafiki shook his head.

"No, not Scar," the monkey said, "He would never exile her. He tried to welcome her in to the pride lands after he had become king. But Nalu had left."

"Rafiki-" Simba started as the monkey gave a sigh of slight annoyance.

"Nalu," he smiled as he spoke her name, "She was exiled for standing up to King Ahadi."

A silence fell over the lionesses, "King Ahadi, my grandfather? How is that possible? My father told me that Ahadi was a great king."

"All great kings make mistakes," Rafiki said, "And, there were better kings than Ahadi. For example, Mohatu was a wise, gentle and kind Great king."

"Why was Nalu exiled?" Sarabi inquired as her aging eyes gazed upon Rafiki.

"Ahadi had enacted a law," Rafiki replied as he looked back at Sarabi, "That once a lioness reached a certain age, or once she was unfit for hunting that she was deemed useless and just another mouth to feed. And so, that lioness had to leave the pride and fend for herself."

Several gasps went up from the crowd as curious expressions were replaced by shocked ones as the pride started murmuring amongst them.

"That's horrible!" Simba exclaimed as Nala and her daughter nodded in agreement.

"Yes," Rafiki nodded as well, "Nalu's friend Abeni was ordered to leave and that is when Nalu talked back to Ahadi. The king had just come to power, and was young and foolish."

"That's cruel," Kovu spoke, "Exiling a lioness because of aging."

"He was foolish," Rafiki repeated, "He was unlike his father Mohatu in many ways. He had no qualms about exiling his own mother."

"What?!" Simba gasped as he stared at the mandrill.

"Is that possible?" Sarafina asked.

"How can that be?" Sarabi gazed wide-eyed at Rafiki in surprise and disbelief.

"Oh come on," Timon spoke up, "Are you saying that this Nalu goes back…?" Timon stopped to think back on how many generations that would be.

"One, two-"

"Yes yes," Rafiki cut him off a bit rushed, "She is very old."

"Why is she here?" Simba queried after recovering from the news.

"She is trapped in the past," the monkey replied as all went quiet again, "Her body is here; however her soul is in the time of Mufasa and Taka."

"You mean Scar," Kovu said after a moment.

"We know him as Scar," Rafiki continued, "She knew him as Taka. I feel she is the only lioness who ever truly saw that side of him."

"Alright so she's in the past," Timon stated matter of factly, "Can't you just snap her out of it?"

At this question Rafiki shook his head sadly, "No, I can not do that. She will find out the truth soon enough."

"What can we do? If she is really my great-grandmother-"

"She is your great-grandmother," Rafiki reiterated as he gazed at Simba, "What I am going to ask you to do will not be easy. It will be difficult; you will have to revisit the past-"

"Rafiki please," Simba quietly said his eyes gazing pleadingly in to the old monkey's orbs.

"However," Rafiki resumed speaking his voice taking on a softer tone, "You will have the chance to save a soul. That is, if you choose to seize it."

--..--..--…"End of Chapter 3."--


End file.
